


Blood Brothers

by Psyco6



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, elentori - Fandom
Genre: Voltron, Zombie AU, galra - Freeform, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyco6/pseuds/Psyco6
Summary: Lance and Keith are trapped on a zombie infested planet,when Keith gets bitten and starts to change. Inspired by a Klance Zombie AU drawn by elentori.





	

Blood Brothers

The sky is clouded by smoke,and the light of the fire dances in my eyes. The last thing I remember before getting bit by that zombie was Lance calling my name for help. I rushed over to him before the horde of zombies got to him,since he ran out of ammo in his gun.  
As I helped him fight them off so he could reload is gun I felt something sting on my arm. I looked down and saw a zombie biting me,and I knew I had to get it off and kill it before Lance saw. We already had a lot to worry about, like how to get the hell out of here,and I didn't want to add myself to the list of worries. As Lance got his gun loaded we stood back to back against the zombie horde. "Let's do this" he said as he started to unload on the zombies. Their brains splattered everywhere as each bullet pierced their brains and their blood sprayed over the other zombies. The bite on my arm burned, but I raised my sword and began to swing down on each zombie that came our way.  
My blade slashed through their dead skin like a hot knife through butter,their brains scattered in the streets,and their blood rained down from the sky. 

More and more zombies started to close in and Lance and I kept fighting them off until they were all gone. “Let's get out of here before more show up” I told Lance and he nodded in agreement. We saw an abandoned building off in the distance and decided to rest there for a while. “That was a tough battle huh Lance,they just kept coming out of nowhere.” “Nah,it was pretty easy for me,since I'm such a badass with this gun. It must be hard with just a sword though”. Lance said smugly,but his face soon turned to me with a serious look and knelt by my side “Hey Keith, you didn't get bit by one of those zombies did you?” My face turned white when he asked me that,because I was afraid he already knew the answer. “What,of course not. None of them even got close to me”. Lance gave me a worried look,but eventually looked away towards a hole where a window use to be. “Do you think we'll ever survive this Keith, do you think we'll made it out alive and regroup with the rest of Voltron”? I was shocked, I knew Lance wasn't as tough or smooth as he pretend to be,but I didn't know he had this side to him. He actually looked worried,scared even,like he was ready to give up. “Of course we'll make it out alive, the rest of the team will find us and we'll be back to fighting Zarkon in no time,do worry Lance”. He seemed reassured after that as he stood up and now looked determined. “Hell yeah, these dumb zombies don't stand a chance against us. Blue and red,fire and ice,purple” I looked at him confused “Purple, what do you mean purple”? Lance looked stunned “Don't worry about that now. We've got bigger things to worry about, but for now we need to sleep so we have energy tomorrow”. I hadn't realized how long we'd been talking,and I did start to feel sleepy. “come on” Lance said as he started to lay down “let's get some sleep,tomorrow is a big day”. I agreed and laid down and stared at the ceiling. So many thoughts were going through my head. What was going to happen to me since I did get bit,and why was it burning so much? It felt like my arm would explode in flames. 

The next thing I knew it was morning and Lance was looking out of the window to make sure the coast was clear of zombies. “It's about time you're up sleeping mullet, I was sta….” He trailed off as he stared at me in shock “KEITH,YOUR EYES ARE YELLOW”! I paused,and quickly looked around the room for something reflective so I could look at myself. I saw a broken piece of glass and I ran over to it only to stare in horror as my eyes were in fact yellow. I knew it wasn't because of the zombie bite,but I couldn't tell Lance so I calmed myself down so my eyes turned blue again. “I don't know what you're talking Lance,my eyes are still blue like always”. He looked at me stunned and took a really close my eyes. “I guess you've been in the sun so long that your brain is being cooked” I said to him laughing. “Yeah,whatever mullet head,just try not to trip over your hair,let's head out and try to find some food”.  
We soon gathered our weapons and supplies as we headed back out into the zombie infested wasteland. We slowly walked out of the front door just in case a few zombies were lurking about. All of a sudden I began to get a terrible headache. “No,not right now,please not now”. It felt as if my head was being split open and my blood was boiling,and I knew exactly why. It wasn't the zombie blood that began to infect my system, but the truth is that I'm part Galra. No one else knew except Allura,and she only knew because of the vital scans they did on all of us when we joined Voltron. I begged her not to tell and she swore she wouldn't,because she didn't want the other members to look at me differently and neither did I. My Galra blood must be reacting to the zombie infection. I don't know what will happen to me if the infection spread too far and I don't think I ever want to find out. Lance looked back at me to see what was going on. “Keith…,what's that on your arm”? He had a look of horror and sadness in his eyes. When I grabbed my head during the headache my sleeve came down and the bite mark was exposed. “Lance,it's not what you think.” I tried to explain to him,but he just stared. “You did get bitten by that zombie yesterday, you got bit pro...protecting me. You got bit,and it's all my fault,if I hadn't been so cocky and trying to act cool you would have never gotten bitten.” He now had tears in his eyes “Keith...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Keith…” he grabbed me by my jacket and held me tight,tears streaming down his face. I felt so bad that he blamed himself for what happened to me,that I started to cry as well. “Lance,don't blame yourself, I would risk my life for you anytime. You're like my brother, even though we fight a lot I care about you, I love you man.” I hugged Lance as we both cried on each others shoulders. “I love you too Keith,you've always been like an older brother to me.” Just then we heard static come from our communications. *static* “L..ce,K...h,co….n” It sounded like Shiro “Lance,Keith, can you hear me?” It was Shiro! I whipped off the tears from my eyes. “Shiro,this is Keith, can you hear me? Shiro,Lance is with me,do you copy?” Lance had a look of relief on his face even though he still had tears in his eyes. “Shiro can you find our location?” “Yes Keith,we have your location. Go to a high or open spot to we can come and get you” A wave of joy ran over me,and I could tell Lance was happy as well. “We have to get going,Lance,we need to get off of this zombie infested planet.” 

The building we slept in was nearly condemned and didn't have a roof,so there was no luck using that. We needed to get to higher ground and fast. It was only a matter of time before more zombies attacked us. We ran through the ruins of what use to be a city,and ran past and zombies we saw. We had been running for what seemed like hours,and the sun was beaming down on us. Finally we saw an open area where buildings once stood,but had now fallen. “Shiro,this is Keith. We found an open space,and it's clear of zombies. Can you please hurry!?” Shiro came on the communicators. “Keith, did you say ZOMBIES! We'll be there in ten minutes. Allura find their location and go into warp speed,they're being attacked by zombies.” Alluras voice was then heard. “What are zombies,Shiro? I've never heard of them.  
“I'll explain later Allura,we need to hurry,Keith,were on our way.”

“Lance, Shiro and the ship are on their way,they'll be here in around 10 minutes so we just need to stay safe until…” Another splitting headache started to happen again. I could feel myself changing,turning into a Galra,I could no longer contain it within myself. I began to scream from the pain,and I felt like I was able to explode. “Uh,Keith,get ready.” I looked up and saw a massive horde of zombies headed towards us. I must have been yelling due to the pain and attracted them to us. Lance got his gun ready and I pulled out my sword. Back to back once again with the man I'm proud to call my brother prepared to fight. Lance began to shoot zombies that were getting too close to us and I began slashing at the other zombies.  
More zombies than we had ever seen began to move towards us ,and we had to keep fighting until the ship got here. Blood sprayed everywhere and it stained our clothes and my sword. We had been fighting for a while when Lance looked up in the sky. “Keith it's them,IT'S THE SHIP! They found us, they actually found us!” he began to jump with joy as the ship lowered close to the ground. Shiro appeared as the ramp lowered. “Keith, Lance hurry up and get to the ship” he yelled,”we need to get you two out of here as soon as possible.” Lance began to run to the ship and shot any zombie that got in his way. I started to run,but I began to get another headache, this was worse than all of the others. I felt my body change,my ears began to perk up,and my skin started to turn purple. Lance turned around to see me changing. “Keith,let's go, I'm sure Allura has some kind of cure for the zombie bite,or she can do some kind of magic.” Lance had to clue what was really happening to me, and I was going to keep it that way. “Lance,go on without me,I'm not going to make it and I know I won't. I need you to go on the ship with the others.” Lance looked astonished. “Keith,I can't do that. You're my brother, I can't leave you here to die.” “Lance you have to,now GO!” Tears were now filling my eyes are I turned to face the zombie horde and I felt Lance hug me. “I love you Lance.” “I love you too Keith” he said as he ran towards the ship. I know he told Shiro what had happened because I could hear Shiro yell that they had to get me no matter what. I guess he finally got convinced because the ship flew off and disappeared off in the distance.  
I tried to fight off the zombies as well as I could,while also fighting off my Galra instincts. I knew I could no longer fight them off as they overpowered me and began to rip my flesh off of my skin. The pain was unbearable,and I started to feel cold and sleepy. As they continued to rip me limb from limb and a tearing off my skin I could no longer feel anything. No more pain from them eating me,no more pain from the Galra blood in my system reacting to the zombie bites,no longer feeling anything. All I felt was darkness,and oddly enough, I felt at peace. Lance and everyone else was safe,and I'm happy as long as they're safe. Darkness began to engulf me as I drifted off,finally at peace with my life,and at peace with death. If this is how my story ends I'm ok with this. 

THE END


End file.
